callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? As anyone heard Frost talk in the game demo? 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? Has anyone heard Frost talk in the game demos at E3? As anyone heard Frost talk in the game demo? 03:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Frost Wearing Multicam? I went to the knife page and saw Frost knifing but he wears multicam instead of US army ACU. Can anyone confirm this?George762 08:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, he is wearing MultiCam, like the current Delta Operators. -- 17:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Frost talked Frost did talk in the "Black Tuesday" demo. He briefly says "rodger" but you probably didn't hear it cuz it's deep. Not trying to be racist but I think Frost is black Crazywarfire 08:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Crazy How is that racist? Racism is bieleving one race is superior to another. Holy crap, you're right he did say "Roger" I guess he can talk. About him being black..Well the guy on the cover look like a black dude(Could be him).So maybe it's possible.Dark-Zerox709 08:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC)) Well I guess we have to wait for the game to find out if he is or isn't. Btw, who here thi is that frost is going to be the playable character that dies? Crazywarfire 16:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Crazy He's not black. Aren't there pics of him on the page? I saw the pic. 2 questions, where did the pic come from and is that really an accurate pic?Crazywarfire 03:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Crazy I think he's white. A) if the guy on the cover is him, then he definitely is, because where there is the glare, you can see how the skin appears to be lighter. Also, the pictures of him from third person show that he is white. TheIMightyJelly 01:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You all do know his voice actor is on his page right? And who cares if he's black or white? Carbonite 0 01:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wonder why he doesn't appear with his squadmates in Down The Rabbit Hole. Maybe he'll show up in a sequel or something? Frost doesn't appear in Down the Rabbit Hole for 1 of 2 reasons. 1: He was too injured from Berlin to continue (he got a building dropped on him and a wall blew up in his face), or 2: the developers didn't want to show him because he'll be the new playable character's squad leader in MW4, like how we never saw Soap in MW, and he was the squad leader in MW2. 21:39, December 3, 2011 in the loading screen for iron lady theres a dossier for frost seen in the back ground it says race white height 6.1 weight 190lbs hair blonde as well as wear he was born Frost was in Kingfish ! Look at the cast of Operation Kingfish movie ! There is Price, Soap, Sandman & Ghost like the final photo in MW3. But there is also Roach & Frost ! Yes, he was one of the 2 Delta, either the shooter or the spoter. Possible Explanation If you notice how in Survival mode you are called Metal 0-4, and how Frost wasn't with Metal, Price, and Yuri on Down the Rabbit Hole, Frost might have been lost along the way to an extraction after Scorched Earth, was replaced and Metal went on the mission with Price and Yuri, but Frost ends up still alive and fighting on his own, in Survival mode. :Spec Ops or Survival Mode is not canon. 17:00, November 29, 2011 Another explanation could be he was wounded enough by the booby trapped door at the very end of Scorched Earth that he couldn't go on the next mission. I have to imagine 200 pounds of Delta operator and a door being blown into him would do some hefty damage. As for why Sandman wasn't too banged up, he's just that l33t. Animalmenace 15:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Frost could've been replaced by Mccoy in Down the Rabbit Hole Packers4Ever talk 17:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Frost being injured in Scorched Earth and then being replaced by McCoy sounds probable to me. 17:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Frost is white, as when you play in Scorched Earth, in the booby trap you can clearly see Frost's arm. How I know it's not Sandman's is that Sandman's is infront. So Frost is white, and the new photo is correct. His pic How do we know that that's Frost? ShepardLtCommander 00:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) We don't. Corrected. 00:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's better. At least it says that it's Frost in the pic. ShepardLtCommander 00:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Using that image also contradicts the rest of the article; since it's one of the multiplayer models, and I quote: "Frost shares his character skin with the assault rifle class in multiplayer. The only difference is that he wears UCP trousers instead of Multicam." 00:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hell, at least there's an indication it's him. Though I'd rather have a First-person view of him, like Roach's page, but I'm not sure if I should just put it there. ShepardLtCommander 01:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Can this page's name be changed to Derek Westbrook? It seems better and much more correct. His real name isn't affected by the Delta Force. 17:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's the style. Frost is his nickname, so it should be kept. Just like with John "Soap" MacTavish. 17:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Age? Even though Frost's birth year is not seen in the game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, I found out via the internet that the minimum age requirement to be selected to join the Delta Force is 22, and I also found out that it takes 8.5 years to make the rank of Staff Sergeant. So, can Frost's birth year be put as 1986? Dawth Mawl 11:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, this is the Call of Duty universe, where we have no idea what the age to join is. 11:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Knowing COD he is probs 15 or something stupid. 12:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Advanced Rookie, I stand corrected by Wikipedia. The site states that you have to be 21 years old or older to join the elite Delta Force. So, I guess three years of Rangers or the Green Berets could be a darn tight squeeze for "Frost". As for your comment, I wish to my Creator that the Call of Duty universe had a bit more researcers than readers, because then we would be happy and content in our world of gaming. Dawth Mawl 12:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yes,but,Wikipedia isn't always true.Some one could have changed it with no one noticing it. Vengeance of One 20:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :If they changed the age requirement secretively, then there would be a small quarrel; parents vs U.S. military. I say again, the age requirement should not be kept secret; however, for Special Forces, the participants's names are never publically revealed (ie, news media). Watch the Special Forces on the military channel to see and hear what I mean. :) Dawth Mawl 22:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The fate of Frost What happened to Frost? He didn't appear in Down the Rabbit Hole. I think he stayed in Berlin to help the German & American forces in Berlin counterattack the Russian Forces. What do you guys think LRSS 03:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I believe you are right. In fact, you are right. Infinity Ward did not script Frost to die; so, Frost is alive and well. Dawth Mawl 12:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It's a nice theory, but how the freak can you prove it? Until you can, please take it off the main article Achievementart 14:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I didn't put it on the main article. LRSS 04:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I believed Frost was medevaced for his injuries. In "Scorched Earth" he was hit by a flying debris when the building rigged with explosives blew up and fell. He was probably further injured when he attempted to open the door, not knowing that it was booby-trapped, though I can't explain why Sandman got out of the "incident" unscathed... HunTer024 14:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Army Ranger. Really? I did not know that Frost was in the U.S. Army Rangers until I clicked on the "1" near his name. The link led me to a "U.S.A. Today" article that says that Frost was or is an Army Ranger and is currently a Delta Force operative. So, I suggest that someone add U.S. Army Rangers under Frost's affiliations. Dawth Mawl 00:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Except that doesn't come up anywhere in canon. 14:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So certain, are you? The USA Today article clearly says, "Your character is Derek "Frost" Westbrook, a U.S. Army Ranger and a Staff Sergeant in Delta." Are you saying that the people of USA Today are wrong in being informative? Dawth Mawl 03:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the Media has been wrong before, it isn't anything new. 03:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It's also possible it all changed between the article going to print and the game going gold. 10:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A person can't just join the Delta Force and instantly succeed, because the Delta Force are tough as nails; only half or a third succeed. Frost must've been quite a bada$$ to make it to SSgt. Good ol' Frost. :) Dawth Mawl 13:19, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I will have to add this. It is important to know that the Delta Force selects those whom trained with the U.S. Army Rangers, or Green Beret. In English, the Delta Force will look for a very sturdy background, not one that is "F.N.G. type". Dawth Mawl 14:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Except he's not an SSG. 13:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You are right that he's not a Staff Sergeant; the proof lies in the MW3 game. I might add, also, that if you all believe that Frost joined as a mere F.N.G., then he must've succeeded by a hair. Dawth Mawl 07:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Where does it say we think that? 19:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It does not say that anywhere. All I'm saying is that a person can be a Delta Force operator but also have affiliations with either the Green Berets or the U.S. Army Rangers. Dawth Mawl 22:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Affiliations with U.S. Army Rangers. Can someone please put a brief bio on Frost as a U.S. Army Ranger? Reason is, I changed my mind and made it as one of the trivia. Thanks! Dawth Mawl 13:50, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Frost's face? In the Trivia section, it claims Frost has blue eyes and blond hair, as seen in a dossier on the cutscene for the level "Iron Lady". I have watched this cutscene and saw no picture that matches this description. It shows Frost wearing his balaclava. So can we either get proof or just delete that section, please? AugFC 15:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Read the text below the picture in that scene. The trivia point says it's in the dossier, not in the image. 15:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but in that case shouldn't we also have the full details, too? It also says he was born in Atlanta, Georgia, he is 6'1 feet and he wieghs 190lbs and he is of "stocky" build.AugFC 15:07, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I just looked and the Dossier has Sandman's name on it. Sauce. 15:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It did seem unlikely that IW would give details on Frost's face but not actually show it in-game. I used the same video BTW. I guess we should remove that then...AugFC 15:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Also, that info should be added to Sandman's page in that case. AugFC 15:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Balaclava What material do y'all think Frost's balaclava is made out of? Wool, Nylon, or Cotton? :) Dawth Mawl 04:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Military balaclavas tend to be Nomex, at least in part. 20:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's not really relevant, though. ShepardLtCommander 20:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC)